legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The B Team
The B Team (other name Team B) is a team of characters dedicated to guarding the multiuniverse. The leader is Bender who is 2nd in command of M.O.D.A.B, He formed the team with his 2nd in command Skipper, his smart guy Jimmy Neutron, His general Jorgen and his girlfriend Starfire. He gets the team together whenever he is on an adventure without Dib the leader Current Members from Highest Ranked to Lowest Bender (The Leader) Skipper (2nd in command and Right Hand Man) Heloise (Main 3rd in command and head of the scientist department) Jorgen Von Strangle (Secondary 3rd in command and the General/Commander) Marceline the Vampire Queen (Secondary 3rd in command and all knower of vampire lore) Django of the Dead (4th in command) Finn (Advisor of adventuring) Ice King (Other Advisor of Ice places, and spirits) King Julian (5th in command) Twlight Sparkle (Other 5th in command) Frida Suarez Spike Shining Armor Princess Bubblegum Sagat Stan Smith Sari Sumdac Flame Princess Solid Snake Mandark Princess Morbucks Q Brick Butch Benderama 1.png Skipper.jpg Heloise.jpg Jorgen (Jimmy Timmy 2).jpg Marceline.png Django.jpg Finn.jpg Ice king.png King julian.jpg Snapshot 12 (4-26-2012 12-25 PM).png Frida-.jpg My little pony friendship is magic spike.jpg Shining Armor.jpg 640px-YoungPBMortalRecoil.png Street-Fighter II Turbo Revival - Sagat's Ending.png stan smith.jpg sari 13.png Flame princess blush.jpg Tankerincident.jpg mandark.jpg Rprnm-ref.jpg Q1.jpg 180px-Brick-first_appearance.jpg butch.jpg Members away on duties Starfire (On Maternal duties and she let Bender go on vacations to pay him back for his love) Axel (Went to go help the angels) Agent 9 (Protecting a pergrent Starfire) Scorpion (Left to face down Quan ChI) Marlene (On Maternal care as well) Starfire.png Axel.jpg Agent 9 YotD.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.png Marlene-from-the-Opening-Scene-penguins-of-madagascar-24716685-496-495-1-.jpg Former Members that have deceased Subzero (Marceline's Dad stole his soul) Smoke (Vice Versa) Jimmy Neutron (Impaled) Kowalski, Private and Rico (Deep Fried by Joker) Mort and Maurice (Same as above) Jake (Safriced Himself) Roxas (Killed by Joker) Jiminy Cricket (Killed by Sora) roxas.jpg Smoke.jpg Jimmy neutron.jpg Rico,Kowalski,Private.jpg Maurice and mort.jpg Jake.jpg Scorpion-vs-Sub-Zero-mortal-kombat-11828752-720-540.jpg Jiminy cricket.jpg Temorary Members Lizbeth Lucius Heinous VII Boomer Nina Cortex Dr.Doofenschimtz Stewie Griffin Dr.Blowhole Oscar the Grouch Jack O Lanturn Snapshot - 81.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B and Bender's other right hand Snapshot - 21.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B Nina 1.jpg|Also a Member of M.O.D.A.B Just Like Me starring Luciaus 0004.jpg|A Member of M.O.D.A.B and leader of his group DrDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Additonal member of M.O.D.A>B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 009 0001.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group You Can't keep a Good Toon Down 0029.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 006 0002.jpg|Additional Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group Jack.jpg|Additonal tempoary member Upcoming Members Many Other Chararacters will join the team The B Team's Goaway team. Bender recruited these boys inbetween the 3rd and 4th story to serve as as his getaway team to get him info when he needs it Blue Bartok Sora Donald Goofy Magneto Luigi Meowth Meta Knight Blue veemon.jpg Bartok the Bat III.jpg Sora---Kingdom-Hearts-kingdom-hearts-502004 800 600.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg 794px-Threemusketeers 670.jpg 440px-Magneto XME.jpg Jiminy cricket.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png meowth.jpg Mf 1.jpg Honorary Members Gnowman Snide Dr. Gregory House Carmelita Fox Phineas Ferb Isabella Dark Knuckles Blue Wonder Snide.png Gwonam 2.png house.jpg 749px-Carmelita 2.png -Phineas-and-Ferb-pics-phineas-and-ferb-13492615-775-621.jpg ferb.jpg isabella.jpg Snapshot 1 (16-06-2012 9-18 AM).png Snapshot 3 (26-04-2012 7-39 PM).png Team appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Bender first found and formed the team when he got on an adventure He, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper formed the team after they all reunited and the 5 had other friends and allies joining their team and all that to defeat Uka Uka Alleyed with The V Team against him. Bender eventually made ranks for the team so he can have the team be ranked on authority The Great Time Travel Adventure: When enmergency happened again, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Django and Jorgen contacted the other members Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Roxas to find him and the others to help him and Dib against Darkwarrior and Marceline's Dad. However the latter 3 characters died through Marceline's Dad and Joker. Bender decided to recruit Heloise as a member of the team to replace them. The Summer Spinoff: Bender forms the team again with his 8 pals as they go another journery and alling themselves with The P Team. He also gets many new allies although a few have already been revealed and meets more enemies Videos 1. Ashley's Song Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith and Bubblegum 2. Prince Ali Starring Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Finn, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Django,Twlight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Stan Smith and Sari 3. I wanna be a boy Starring King Julian, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Axel, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise Guest Starring Flapjack and Cap Knuckles 4. There's a Party in Agrabah Starring Django, Spike, Discord, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, King Julian, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jorgen, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Sari, Marceline, Stan Smith, Flame Princess, Lemon Tab, Alec Trevalyn, Reaver, Red Guy, Count Veger, Porky Minch, Obodiah Stane, Vega and Hopper Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Members of the B Team